The present invention relates to a capacitor structure having a first input terminal, a first output terminal, a second input terminal and a second output terminal.
Blocking capacitors are often used to filter out high frequency noise from a signal. Blocking capacitors are also known as block capacitors or decoupling capacitors. As a blocking capacitor, a SMD capacitor may be switched externally to the integrated circuit (IC). Here, the SMD capacitor has a connection impedance, which creates a resistance at high frequencies. This impedance negatively affects the efficiency of the SMD capacitor, and may cause the SMD capacitor to operate in “bypass” mode.